


Hands Down

by Rupert



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Blind Date, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Humor, M/M, Mild Language, that they didn't sign up for, their friends are just assholes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-24
Updated: 2014-11-24
Packaged: 2018-02-26 20:00:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2664545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rupert/pseuds/Rupert
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which case Jean and Marco have poor choice in friends, and they set them up on a blind date they didn't ask for. So instead of doing things like getting to know eachother, they decide to plot their revenge against their friends scheming.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hands Down

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! This is a college au JeanMarco story. I saw the basic idea in a post and I couldn't resist, I had to write it.  
> The chapters will switch between Jean and Marco's perspective, starting with Jean. That is, if I decide to write more.
> 
> Thank you for reading!

_"-Breath in for luck_  
 _Breathe in so deep_  
 _This air is blessed_  
 _You share with me."_

_-_ Hands Down / Dashboard Confessional 

* * *

 

“So, Freckles, you’re the man of my dreams I presume?” I took a long look at wonder-boy here, and was embarrassed to say I could only really gather that, damn, that is a fuck ton of freckles.

 

“In the flesh,” he grinned, but the way he scratched the back of his neck gave away his nerves.

 

We both simply stared at each other for the next few moments, the smiles quickly falling from both our faces. We were thinking the same thing; that much I could tell. We both sighed, but he spoke first.

 

“I am so sorry—”

 

I put my hand up, shaking my head. The last thing he had to do was apologize.

 

“Dude, relax. We’re both in the same boat here with our shit friends,” I rubbed my temple, feeling a headache coming on already. But then I realized something, and glanced up at him suspiciously. He flinched a little at my gaze though, my face probably looked harder than I intended.

 

“I mean, I’m assuming you’re in the same boat as me. Did your friends set you up too?” I tried to smile a bit to loosen up the tension. It seemed to work, because he let his shoulders relax and he let out a short, humorless laugh.

 

“Yep, they don’t intend on coming at all. Check it,” he pulled out his phone in front of me revealing a conversation with what I’m guessing were his asshole friends, like mine.

 

> **From: Ymir**  
>  hey marco, the guys and I can’t make it, sorry! it’ll be just you and jean, hope that’s okay
> 
> **From: Marco:**  
>  Ymir… please tell me you didn't set us up.
> 
> **From: Ymir**  
>  relax! you’ll have a great time, don’t fuck it up ;)
> 
> **From Marco:  
> ** I cannot believe you. You had to tell me this last minute?? I’m already waiting for him!  

 

The conversation went on, in the usual shitty friends butting in where they're not needed fashion. I groaned, taking a big swig of my coffee before it got any colder. I needed all the caffeine I could get. At least this café had good coffee, I’ll give them that.

 

“Ymir… That must be one of Connie’s friends. Fucking assholes, the both of them.” I continued downing my coffee, I didn't want make this poor guy wait. I mean, come on, I know I’m a handful. And to just meet me? The poor guy.

 

He pulled back his phone into his pocket and took his large cup of tea, blowing the steam over the top in an attempt to cool it down. He had really nice lips. I mean, he was pretty good looking no reason to ignore that.

 

He attempted a sip, but pulled back immediately from his drink with his tongue sticking out.

 

“Ah, still too hot!” he complained, but with his tongue sticking out his words became jumbled so it sounded more like “ah, thill thoo hawt!” and I laughed probably a little too much. And I kid you not, the guy actually sulked. Hunched shoulders and wounded look, everything, fucking legitimately sulked. 

 

“Don’t laugh, that burned!” I covered my mouth, still smirking.

 

“Right, okay, sorry,” I put my hands up in surrender. Suddenly put in a much better mood, I had a grand idea. The grand idea that started it all.

 

Just one moment in my stupidity.

 

This was, hands down, the poorest yet also the greatest decision I've ever made.

 

I feel so bad for this kid sitting in front of me.

 

“Marco, right?” I sat up, smiling largely. He smiled in return, and the freckles on his face aligned like stars and I swear light was shining from above. Wow, they really set me up with Mr. Prom King. Even his skin was fucking perfect, he must be dermatologist's worst nightmare.

 

“Correct. Jean?” My name was a question, and I nodded hastily.

 

“Look, Freckles,” I was getting excited now, and I completely dropped his real name [oops]. “I have a great idea to get back out our friends.” I could feel the shit eating grin spreading across my face, and Marco raised an eyebrow at me, clearly not too sure on the ‘great’ part of my idea.

 

“Alright, I’m listening,” he mouthed around his cup of tea, trying to drink it without burning himself again.

 

“Let’s pretend to date,” I let that sink in first before continuing, expecting him to say something like “ _What do you mean pretend to date? Are you crazy? We just met!_ ” but instead he just set down his tea and rested his head in his hand.

 

“Go on,” he motioned with his other hand. I could tell the gears were spinning just from his calculated expression, if anything he just looked intrigued.

 

“Okay, so this is the third time they tried to set me up with someone, believe it or not.”

 

“Second time for me,” he nodded in sympathy. Clearly we had poor choices in friends.

 

“I could tell you stories about ‘Miranda Clearview’, the wonder-girl they _‘swore was the one!’_ ” I visibly shuddered, recalling the horrid dates they'd set me up with this girl on, believe me those are stories that would have anybody cringing. Don’t get me wrong, sweet girl, but just a little bit… much, per se.

 

“Miranda Clearview?” I looked up at Marco, his face bewildered. “About a month ago, Ymir tricked me into seeing a girl with that name!”

 

“You’re kidding me, you too? Oh man, I am so sorry!” I laughed, knowing what he had to go through.

 

“Okay, that’s a story for another time. Finish you’re ‘grand idea’. We pretend to date and?” He pressed. And I just want to say I was really glad he didn’t seemed fazed about the idea of ‘fake dating’. He seemed like the go with the flow kind of person, wu-wei if you will.

 

“Okay, so we pretend to date and tell everyone, making it a big deal. And if I know Connie and the gang, they will never let me live it down that they got us together. Right?”

 

He nodded in agreement. “Ymir would definitely make sure I owed her for this. Go on.”

 

“Okay, but can you imagine their faces after our horrendous break up?” I smiled wickedly, expecting roughly the same reaction from him. But he simply stared back, expression blank as if in thought. Maybe he looked shocked? Was that too much or something? The grin was sliding off my face when he finally spoke.

 

“That’s… that’s terrible.” My heart twisted. Great, we just met and now he probably thinks I’m a huge ass—

 

“I love it,” he let the brightest smile I'd ever seen slip onto his lips, it was sunshine worthy and the tension just seeped from my limps.

 

“Yes, awesome, so are you on board?” I was starting to get real excited again. I couldn't wait to see Connie and Sasha’s faces of horror and guilt after what will surely be a terrible break up.

 

“I’m in,” Marco agreed. “How long should we date until we break up, then?” Oh, that was a good question. For a guy who seemed to shit sparkles and smiles for a living he sure knew what it took to be manipulative. 

 

“Um, well if we want it to be realistic, maybe like… a month? Or two?” I realized I didn't really know what this guy's schedule was even like. Or if I’d even really see him after this? Could we pull this off?

 

“Yeah, about a month or two. We’ll play it by ear.” He decided, pulling out his phone and handing it to me. “Here, add yourself.” Oh man, this was really happening. I grinned mischievously as I typed my name in. I couldn't keep a straight face while giving his phone back, earning a skeptical look from my freckled fake boyfriend to be.

 

“Wow. ‘Jean Bae <33’. Creative.” He rolled his eyes, but made no motion to change it. “Hold on, I’ll text you.”

 

Not a minute later, I received an anonymous message simply stating “dork”. Now it was my turn to roll my eyes. I pondered a decent name for him a moment and… yes, perfect. I quickly typed it in, flashing it in front of his face triumphantly after I was done.

 

“Like the name I gave you?” I waggled my eyebrows. Marco burst into giggles. Adorable giggles, mind you. This fake boyfriend business wouldn't be hard. Well, ‘Freckled Bae <33’ it was.

**Author's Note:**

> I enjoyed writing this more than I thought I would, and I would love to continue the story if enough people take interest in it!!  
> Thanks for reading!
> 
> //Edit: I've decided I will continue the story since some people seem to like it! But with final exams and such coming up, I won't have a lot of time. So please be patient with me, and thank you! uwu
> 
> ////Edit: I am too busy and way too lazy to make any promises but I will try. That's all I can say is I'll try. But it is increasingly unlikely there will be anything soon. Sorry bout that


End file.
